


Erotic Dreams

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Hot, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James has some hot dreams about certain petite woman.





	Erotic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn as always...

**Erotic dreams**

**By AbbyGibbs**

Dreams that were so vivid each night, he’d had to change the bedsheets each morning.

James turned his head to the side and sighed heavily. He’s had another one. A dream where he had sex with M. From the day he’d met her, he’d found her attractive. Never though, had he had such hot dreams featuring her.

He would have to change his bedsheets again.

It would be even better if those dreams could become reality, but that was impossible, Bond thought. She wasn’t the sort of women to fall for his charms; she’d made that very clear.

Bond knew M respected him, but he also knew that if necessary, she wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice his life if circumstances demanded it. Olivia Mansfield was a petite woman certainly, but she had more balls than a lot of men James knew.

He smiled at the thought.

The woman was amazing, and if he was honest, he didn’t mind having these erotic dreams. One day he would have her in his bed. James had no idea when it would be, but for some reason, he suddenly knew for certain that one day, the two of them would sleep together.

His cellphone on the nightstand vibrated. He reached for it and looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was once again time for reality world.

“Yes, Tanner…”


End file.
